


Raindrops On a Window Pane

by whatiwriteinshadows



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: AU, Angst and Feels, Don't Like Don't Read, Future Fic, Heartbreak, Nostalgia, Post-Deposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatiwriteinshadows/pseuds/whatiwriteinshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cathartic <s>Oneshot</s>. or should that be former Oneshot? :)</p><p>Mark reminisces about his past relationship with Eduardo and what might have been.</p><p>This piece now has a sequel <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5060347">Do You Notice When I'm Not Around?</a> So please check it out after this</p><p>There is also a Part 3 now If anyone is interested in that trip: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5376218">The Distances Between Us</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops On a Window Pane

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a non-profit fan work written for fun.
> 
> The characters and events depicted are purely fictional and are inspired by "The Social Network" and characters created and owned by David Fincher, Aaron Sorkin (and others). All subsequent butchery of events and characters as depicted here are all my responsibility. :) 
> 
> I apologize for that in advance .

You can't undo whats already been done, people can't go back in time and never break the things they have already broken so thinking about it was pointless. Mark knew this, if nothing else he was a rational creature and he didn’t need anyone to tell him how ridiculous it was to think about it but sometimes he couldn't help but imagine that somewhere out there in another strand of time, he was still back in Kirkland and he had done things differently. 

It would be raining outside this time of year, Chris and Dustin would have gone out to some lame frat party and there would be a Mark not too busy to take a break from coding, curled up on the bed with an Eduardo just like his Eduardo used to be. 

That Mark would run his fingers through Eduardo’s hair the way he knows he likes and wrap his arms around him. Other Mark wouldn't be too afraid to take a chance and trust his instincts, he wouldn't be too afraid to slowly push his hand beneath Eduardo’s shirt and feel the warmth his body radiated underneath. 

He would kiss Eduardo’s neck, peel away his stupid shirts, his stupid leather belts and feel him yield wantonly into his gentle touch while he tells him how much he’s in love with him.

That Mark would take his time, feel the way Eduardo’s hands and lips and body feel against his skin. He would never take his feelings for granted, he would savor them and take in every single moment of what it’s like to be wanted so completely, to love someone so entirely and to be loved equally in return. 

They would make love in their dorm room, laughing in the beginning when Mark couldn’t get his hoodie off, slowly falling into the steady warmth and rhythm of each others' bodies. It wouldn’t be perfect, the first few times are always a little clunky but its who you want to be with that’s important and Mark would have no doubt in his mind or his heart that he wanted to be with Eduardo and he would cherish every moment, every sound and every scent of every second they were together. Then, afterwards while they were both breathing heavy in the heady afterglow he would hold Eduardo close and silently promise he would never be ridiculous enough to ever let him go.

He would never have to sit across a courtroom wishing he had never been so stupid. He would never have to see the only person who had ever seen the real him and loved him anyway, filled with anger and resentment. He would never have been so easily influenced by Sean, so jealous of Christy and broken Eduardo’s heart. That Mark would have spoken to Eduardo ages ago and told him the real reason he needed him in California, gone to get him from the airport and never ever let the fear of losing him forever cloud his judgement and make him do things that can never be undone.

That Mark would never have to know how much it hurt to see what he was capable of doing to the person he loved, or what it felt like to see hands that would never touch him again sign a settlement that never should have had to be signed. He would not have had to watch Eduardo leave for Singapore and only see him when he catches a glimpse of him somewhere at the back of a shareholders meeting or reads about his projects online. Somewhere out there that Mark would be happy while this Mark who sat alone in his office coding late into the evening could only spend his sleepless nights wondering what might have come to pass if he had just taken that one chance, dared to be the man that he was too afraid to be and stopped trying so hard to be an asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so if there is anyone out there willing to give my work a little time then any thoughts, comments and constructive criticism are welcome.
> 
> But please be gentle with me.
> 
> I have now written a sequel from Eduardo's POV. Any Takers? [Do You Notice When I'm Not Around](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5060347)


End file.
